scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Deputation (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends episode)
The Deputation is the seventeenth episode of the second season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the forty-third episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas and Friends episode of the same name. Cast *Edd (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Edward *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Henry *Garfield (from Garfield and Friends) as Gordon *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as James *Bart (from The Simpsons) as Percy *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Duck *Mario (from Mario) as Donald *Luigi (from Mario) as Douglas *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Bertie (cameo) *Ernie the Giant Chicken (from Family Guy) as The Spiteful Breakvan (mentioned) Transcript Narrator: "Snow came early to TV Land. It was heavier than usual. Most TV Characters hate snow. Mario and Luigi were used to it. Back to back, with a trailer behind them and a shovel for each of them, they set to work. They puffed backwards and forwards, patrolling the paths. Generally, the snow slipped away easily, but sometimes they found deeper drifts. Presently, they came to a drift which was larger than most. They charged it, and were just backing for another try, when..." (Homer whistles) Luigi: "Lorsh sakes, Mario! It's Homer! Donna fash yourself, Homer! Wait a while, we'll have you out!" Narrator: "Homer was very grateful. He saw all was not well. The brother were glum. They told him that Mayor Adam West was returning soon." Mario and Luigi: "He'll send us back for sure!" Bart: "It's a shame!" Narrator: "Said Bart." Garfield: "A lot of nonsense about a broken signal box." Narrator: "Grumbled Garfield." Schemer: "That Ernie the Giant Chicken, too." Narrator: "Put in Schemer." Schemer: "Good riddance! That's what I say." Homer: "They were splendid in the snow." Narrator: "Added Homer." Homer: "It isn't fair!" Narrator: "They all agreed that something must be done, but none knew what. Bart decided to talk to Edd about it." Edd: "What you need," Narrator: "Said Edd," Edd: "Is a deputation." Narrator: "He explained what that was. Bart ran back quickly." Bart: "Edd says we need... a, a disputation!" Garfield: "Of course." Narrator: "Said Garfield." Garfield: "The question is.." Homer: "What is a... desperation?" Narrator: "Asked Homer." Bart: "It's when TV Characters tell Mayor West something's wrong." Narrator: "Said Bart." Spike: "Did you say 'Tell Mayor West?'" Narrator: "Asked Spike thoughtfully. There was a long silence." Garfield: "I propose," Narrator: "Said Garfield." Garfield: "That Bart be our... um... disputation." Bart: "I?" Narrator: "Squeaked Bart." Bart: "I can't!" Homer: "Rubbish, Bart!" Narrator: "Said Homer." Homer: "It's easy. Garfield: "That's settled, then." Narrator: "Grumbled Garfield. Poor Bart wished it wasn't." Mayor Adam West: "Hello, Bart. It's nice to be back." Narrator: "Bart jumped." Bart: "Uh, uh, yes sir, yes sir, please sir." Mayor Adam West: "You look nervous, Bart. What's the matter?" Bart: "Please sir, uh, they've made me a desperation, sir. To speak to you, sir. I don't like it, sir." Narrator: "Mayor West pondered." Mayor Adam West: "Do you mean a deputation, Bart?" Bart: "Yes, sir, please, sir. It's Mario and Luigi, sir. They say, sir, that if you send them away, sir, well, they'll be killed, sir. That would be dreadful, sir. Uh, please, sir, don't send them away." Mayor Adam West: "Thank you, Bart. That will do." Narrator: "Later, Mayor West spoke to the TV Characters." Mayor Adam West: "I've had a... deputation. I understand your feelings, but I do not approve of interference." Narrator: "He paused impressively." Mayor Adam West: "Mario and Luigi, I hear that your work in the snow was good. You shall each have some new clothes." Narrator: "The brothers were surprised." Mario and Luigi: "Thank you, sir." Mayor Adam West: "But your clothes will have your names printed on them. We'll have no more mistakes." Mario and Luigi: "Thank you, sir. Does this mean that the both of us..." Narrator: "Mayor West smiled." Mayor Adam West: "It means..." Narrator: "But the rest of his speech was drowned in a delighted chorus of cheers and whistles." (All the TV Characters cheer and whistle) Narrator: "The brothers were here to stay."